sasusaku akiranaruto
by JennyCade
Summary: naruto and akira, narrator, sakura and sasuke


listen to secret by greeley estates while reading. over and over and over. it works.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked the timid blond.

"What _now_?" the raven-haired beauty was getting annoyed.

"What about Sakura-Chan?"

"What about her, Naruto? You're getting a little annoying. Like, a lot."

"Sorry, just, she really, really, _really_ loves you. What are you going to do?"

"Naruto, I really don't feel like having this conversation." Sasuke turned to walk away.

"No, Sasuke-kun! You have to go talk to her! She's going suicidal; she thinks you're dead…" the blue-eyed boy went silent, looking down at the ground. I knew, from the bushes, watching them, that Sasuke fancied Sakura, but was to proud to talk to her, let alone look at her. We Kanagawa's, being my family, usually don't believe in eavesdropping, but I could stretch the rules a bit. After all, none of my family exists except for me, Akira, and my brother, Kai.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment. "Suicidal?"

"She purposely jumped in front of a kunai knife yesterday! And it was heading towards Ino!"

"Oh wow, she does have some problems…"

"But there was another thing..."

"What now?!"

"She says she wants you to have her virginity." Naruto blushed.

"And you heard this…how?"

"I overheard her and Temari at the ramen bar… Temari asked her if she was still a virgin, Sakura said yes, but then she said 'Yes, I am, but I want Sasuke to have it…' And then Kakashi got a nosebleed… and the rest… Is history."

"Naruto…" Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "Naruto, stay here. I'm going to go talk to her."

And with that, Sasuke left. Naruto sat down on the ground with a heavy sigh, right in front of the bush I was hiding in. My eyes widened.

"Psst. Naruto!"

"Gah! Who is it?" he jumped up and turned around.

"Shh! It's me. Akira."

"Oh, God, Akira, don't do that!"

"Sorry. What is it with Sakura?"

Naruto blushed, I laughed. "I guess you heard, so I don't have to say it again."

"That would be an obvious fact." I climbed out of the bush and sat down by Naruto. He picked a leaf out of my hair. "Where is Sakura, anyway?"

"She's with Temari and Kankuro. Talking to Gaara."

"Oh no. Is she asking him to kill her?"

"Most likely."

"Oh no, Naruto! We have to go stop her!" I stood up.

"That's what Sasuke's doing. Chill out." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. He didn't let go.

"Sakura-Chan! Stop!"

Sakura turned around quickly. "Sasuke-kun!" she ran at him and flung her arms around him, sobbing. Sasuke wrapped his hands around her and put his face in her hair. He didn't want to admit it, but deep down, it was surfacing that he really, truly loved her. He really, truly didn't want to admit it, either, though he knew it was true. She was sobbing into his bare chest, crying his name loudly.

"Sakura?"

She tried to calm herself, then looked up. "Yes, Sasuke?"

He hugged her again, tightly. "I love you."

"Um, Naruto…?"

"Yeah?" he was zoning out, staring at the ocean.

"You're still holding my hand."

He turned his head to look at me. "I know."

I blushed and turned away.

Naruto squeezed my hand. "Look over there! It's Sasuke and Sakura!" Sure enough, Sasuke and Sakura were walking back, hand in hand. I looked toward Naruto, shock showing on my face, but I smiled.

"Naruto!"

"Hey, Sakura! What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke's holding your hand! Did he fall on his head?"

Sakura delivered him a hard blow on the back of his head. "Shut up!"

Sasuke looked down at her and smiled gently. Then awareness dawned in his eyes. "Sakura, I have something at my house that I need to give to you… in _private_." He winked to her. I closed my eyes briefly, and smiled. Naruto squeezed my hand again, tighter.

"Same as me, Akira. At my house." I looked at him. He was looking at me with bedroom eyes! I blushed and uttered a tiny 'OK."

Sasuke looked at Naruto through the corners of his eyes, as if to say 'good plan, huh? Good thing Sakura wants this!' I looked at Sakura and smiled weakly. She returned the same smile, but she was close to tears. What could she possibly be sad about?

At Sasuke's house, he led Sakura down to his bed. He did actually have something to give her, that wasn't a lie. It was the private part that he needed, if he was going to fulfill her wishes. He went over to the bed-side table and took out a small black velvet box and looked her dead in the face. "Sakura," he said quietly, "what was it that you told Ino at the ramen bar, when Naruto was there?"

Her face went beet red. "That I wanted you to have... my… well, if you're asking me, then I'm sure Naruto was eavesdropping and told you already."

He laughed. "Well, you would be correct. But… I'm going to take what you want me to have, if you accept this." He gave her the box. Her eyes widened.

"Are you…" she inhaled sharply as she opened the box. Nestled into the satin inside, lay a gold-banded, diamond ring. She nearly fainted. "Proposing?"

Sasuke was suddenly in front of her, smiling without showing his teeth. His perfect, white, straight teeth. "Are you accepting?"

Sakura looked at him in shock, then sobbed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his chin, throat, under his chin, sobbing 'thank you, oh God, thank you'. "Of course I accept!"

"Excellent." He lay her down on the bed gently. "Then I'll give you what _you_ want now." He leaned over her and kissed her, his body in between her legs.

I watched in amusement as Naruto frantically searched the room for something. "Naruto."

He looked up as if someone had dropped a bomb. "What!?"

"Chill! What are you doing?"His face calmed instantly.

"Oh, um, I'm um, I'm trying to find… the thing…"

"You just made up an excuse to get me alone again, didn't you?"

He sighed. "God, you are way too perceptive. That is exactly my plan." He smiled. "But I _know _you don't mind."

"And how is that perceived?"

"The way you blushed when I said it, and _you _wouldn't let go of _my _hand."

I scoffed.

"Oh believe it, already. I know you like me like that."

I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "God. Am I that readable?"

He came over and sat by me, his arm around my waist. "Only if you want to be." And with that, he kissed my neck and jaw line.

"Sasuke," Sakura moaned into his chest.

He pulled back, panting. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered back after a pause. He resumed, his breathing getting steadily heavier.

Sakura pulled his face toward hers, and kissed him, her tongue dancing with his. He groaned in the back of his throat, long and deep. Sasuke slipped his hand under her shirt, taking advantage of the situation. She gasped when his fingers found her breast. He snickered quietly, but continued moving in a rhythm above her, slipping in and out of her quickly.

Suddenly, she cried out loudly. "What?" he stopped, shocked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all." She was panting. "It just… It feels so good!"

Sasuke sighed in relief. He was seriously worried when she had cried out; he thought she was hurting.

"Please, don't stop on my accord! Keep going!" he smiled at her, and resumed again.

"Naruto, let me do that!" he was having trouble unzipping his jacket.

"I got it." Naruto said quietly. He leaned down and kissed me gently. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

Of course. It was both our first time doing this, we had no clue _what_ to do. Other than each other.

"Akira?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, then." He slipped inside me, unsure. I threw my head back and a strange sound escaped my throat. Yeah, I read about sex in books, but it never described this feeling! He moved more confidently now, put on by my sudden ecstatic outburst.Air came slowly to my lungs; I was gasping. I wondered what Sakura was doing, the same as me and Naruto, or just cuddling on the couch. I thought of a lot of things while me and Naruto were making love, Sakura, Sasuke, their new love life, what Ino thought about the whole 'Sakura's virginity' deal, if Jiraiya was watching us through the open window- the window was open!

"Naruto!"

"Yeah, I know. Don't stop." His voice was hoarse.

"No, the window's open!"

"What?!" he turned his head, and stopped moving. "Damn!" he got up quickly to close the blinds, but not before Kakashi got a quick glimpse of us. There was a trail of blood, presumably from his nose, trailing up and off the balcony. "Kakashi!!" Naruto yelled out the window, pulling his pants back on. I quickly dressed and joined him at the window, wrapping my arms around him from behind.  
"Naruto?"

"Hm."

"Thanks. For some reason, I think I really needed that."

He turned and looked at me and held me close. "Yeah. Me, too. Come on. Let's go get Sasuke and Sakura."

Sasuke was kissing Sakura again, when there was a knock on the door. They untangled their limbs from each other and Sakura got up to answer the door, Sasuke was dead tired. He lay down on the bed, his limbs going every direction.

Sakura answered the door, and I could tell that they had done it; she was suffering from serious sex hair. She kept leaning into Sasuke, who looked just as tired as we all did.

"I'm guessing you-"

"Yeah," interjected someone from behind us. "They did." We all turned. It was Ino. "Can't you tell? Sasuke's fly is down, they're both tired, Sakura looks even shittier than she usually does-"

Ino was suddenly on the ground, clutching the side of her face. Sasuke was standing above her.

"Don't you ever talk bad about Sakura. Ever. Or I will murder where you stand." Goodness, his voice was terrifying. I shivered, and Naruto wrapped his arms around me.

Wow. The feeling of slapping a girl was powerful. Sasuke stood above the trembling Ino, kind of shocked himself. He had never done that to a female before, let alone talk bad to them, except for Sakura. Once, just once. But never again.

Sasuke stalked back over to Sakura. She looked up at him, shocked.

"Sakura, don't say anything." He whispered. "Please."

She pressed her lips into a tight line and nodded. He smiled weakly.

I half-smirked, half frowned. I knew it was wrong to slap a girl, and I had never seen Sasuke act this strangely. But, if he really loved Sakura, it was what he had to do, I guess. I shrugged, and Naruto though I was shruggin _him _off, so he took my hand and silently slipped away to the side of the house. I put my head against the wall, looked up, and closed my eyes, breathing deeply and quickly. Naruto stood in front of me, his hands on either side of my head, panting.

"Wow. I never knew Sasuke would do that..." he whispered.

"I would never expect that from him. Usually it's you."

Naruto scoffed. "Sure." chuckling to himself, he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Hm. Shall we go home?"

I smirked and followed him back to his house.

Sasuke stood by Sakura, his breathing close to hyperventilating. "Sakura." she looked at him. "Let's go back inside." Ino looked up at him from the ground. He glared at her, his eyes going red. She whimpered and stood up, meekly walking home.

Sakura met him inside, sitting on the bed and staring out the window. He sat down beside her and looked in her eyes. She was crying. Sasuke held her. "What is it?"

She sniffled into his shirt. "No one's ever done that for me before. Everyone always hated me."

"Aww... Well now you have me."

"And that's all I ever wanted."

Back at Naruto's house, he went to go shower. I went into the kitchen and prepared ramen for both of us. He came in and sat down with a sigh, his hair dripping. I handed him the ramen and he instantly brightened. I laughed as he messily devoured the ramen.

If you want more, tell me, I need more ideas.

WRITERS BLOCK!! AH .


End file.
